Hidden Feelings
by CursedLyfe
Summary: Sesshomaru is injured in a battle against a legendary demon. Afterwards, he meets Kagome and strange girl. Love begins to blossom but between who and what will Sesshomaru do about it? And what of Inuyasha?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Hidden Feelings

Synopsis: Sesshomaru is injured in a battle against a legendary demon. Afterwards, he meets Kagome and strange girl. Love begins to blossom but between who and what will Sesshomaru do about it? And what of Inuyasha?

Disclaimer: Don't own so don't sue.

* * *

Chapter 1

Looking out into the night sky he saw his beautiful lands. Being the Lord of the Western Lands, he needed to make sure his people were safe even though they were humans.

Beside him was his faithful companion Jaken and a little girl named Rin. She was a girl from a village attacked by wolves. While Sesshomaru lay wounded after a battle with Inuyasha, Rin stayed by him despite his protests. She brought him food and water while he healed but after her village had been attacked, the wolves murdered her. Sesshomaru found her laying in a road dead from slashes and bite marks. He used his tensaiga to heal her and she has stayed with him every since. He was quite fond of her. He liked the fact that she stayed with him in spite of the fact that he was a demon and her happy personality to brighten up his day. He would protect her until the very end.

Kagome sat in Kaede's village with her friends around a campfire. Inuyasha sat indian style staring into the flames. Ever since his encounter with Kikyo, he was aloof and distant from the group. Kagome knew he was trying to decide who he really cared for. He had been in this situation before. Every time it happened, it was Kagome that ended up going home crying. She sighed deeply. She knew that Inuyasha would make her mad and then she'd be storming off somewhere. Sango and Miroku seemed to sense the same thing as they tried feebly to start conversation. Even Shippou tried to get Inuyasha to talk by trying to anger him but even that didn't work. After returning to her room, Kagome suddenly thought of running away the next time Inuyasha ended up caring for Kikyo. She was tired of being yelled at and being disrespected so the next time he caused any trouble at all she'd be gone. Drifting into sleep she thought about what Inuyasha could see in Kikyo.

Sesshomaru sat in his study trying to read a good book about samurai when Jaken rushed in.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Sesshomaru!" he cried panting.

"What do you want Jaken?" Sesshomaru said in an annoyed tone.

"Word has been out that there are a band of thieves and they are destroying villages and killing people. I would have told you sooner but there was a villager that just arrived and he reported that they were attacking."

"You want me to fight a band of mere humans? You must be joking."

"No, my lord. The villager also told me that a demon was among the group. He said that he was a legendary demon whom was ruthless and violent. A demon that is said to have fought you."

"Where are they? I will destroy them." Sesshomaru was amused. "I'd like to see this 'legendary' demon." No demon, with the exception of Inuyasha, could beat him in a fight. Of course, Inuyasha was a special circumstance. His father made it so that he COULDN'T destroy his brother. Both brothers wielded legendary swords: Inuyasha, the younger of the two was the owner of the tetsaiga; Sesshomaru, the tensaiga. Both swords held immense power. His father was clever because he had the swords made so that they contradicted each other. Where one sword could kill one hundred demons in one stroke, the other could save one hundred demons in one stroke. Being the oldest, he was given the sword that could save instead of kill. He felt that he had been cursed. He had no use for a sword that could heal. He had a reputation across the land to be one of the strongest demons alive. Obtaining the tetsaiga was his ultimate goal.

"My lord, they are at a village not far from here. The villager said that they were going to stay in his village. But he also warned me. Their leader is a powerful demon but he couldn't say what kind. Please be careful master, he could most likely put up a good fight with you." Jaken stated.

"Jaken, it is very unlikely that the demon will be any match for me but I will go look for them. You will watch over Rin and you will watch the castle. If anything happens, take care of Rin and wait for me. I will return by nightfall."

With that he rushed out to find them.

While flying over the land, he searched for the gang of thieves and robbers. He was displeased for not have being able to stop them sooner. He arrived in that village and decided to attack before they ran away.

The robbers saw him coming and stopped what they were doing to stare at the demon lord. Most of the robbers were human but he had sensed that some were demons as well. A strong scent of a powerful demon was coming from the back of the group and he realized that it was their leader. Sensing the dog youkai, the leader emerged from the group. Their leader was a tall coyote demon with short black hair and a sallow face. He was wearing fur from what apparently was from other demons he had slain. Baring his fangs he looked at Sesshomaru who made no move.

Sesshomaru was amused. 'So this is the legendary demon Jaken spoke of. He doesn't seem powerful but his ki and scent says otherwise. Let's see what this demon can do.' He was just itching to fight.

"So the demon lord decides to show his face around me. What brings you by this lovely day? Come to join the looting of this pathetic village? Oh, I can tell by the look on your face that you've come to fight. No matter we will dispose of you quickly." The demon smirked and raised his sword.

Unnerved, Sesshomaru replied, "You must be mistaken. I do not lose."

Not saying another word, he drew tokijin and started slashing in rapid movements felling many men at a time. Overlooking the men in the trees, they jumped out on him and started attacking. He threw man after man off of him. Finally he used his tokijin to send a wave of demon power sending them sprawling. When every last man was fallen he stopped and looked at the leader who stood there watching the entire fight.

Fury was contorted in his face and he unsheathed his sword and rushed at Sesshomaru with incredible speed. Sesshomaru dodged attack after attack and he was beginning to get bored. Realizing he could not win this way, the demon leader started rushing faster and faster surprising the demon lord at his huge increase in speed. Sesshomaru was forced to use more effort in attempting to escape the swipes of the leaders sword. Getting angrier, the leader whistled.

Sesshomaru didn't know why he did this but without warning three arrows flew out from the trees and hit Sesshomaru. One lodged in in his lower back, one in his upper left arm, and the last one in his lower right calf. The leader smirked evilly as Sesshomaru fought off the white hot pain coming from the wounds. The only thought going through his head was to kill the leader. Turning around, he took one swing and the trees and the bandits were cut down. And with a roar of fury he lunged at the leader who quickly dodged away and started swiping again with his sword. Being wounded Sesshomaru's speed was slower but he still tried to keep the pace without causing a lot of pain. He managed to slash through the leader's arm when the leader forced his sword into Sesshomaru's right side breaking through the armor. Gritting his teeth in the pain the demon lord shoved the leader and cut him across the chest with the tokijin. Blood started pouring out of the demon leader and he backed away trying to regain his balance. Both demons' tempers were risen and both of them badly injured but still, they clashed. Even the demon leader's was slowing down from being hurt. If the demon lord would not be so easily defeated, the leader decided to distract him instead.

"Heh you are pathetic... and you call yourself the lord of the Western Lands. You make me sick because you can't even defeat me. No matter, you and the rest of the world will know that Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands was defeated. Defeated by Tao the Coyote Demon." Tao smirked.

Something snapped in his head. Sesshomaru had heard of Tao before but he was trying to remember where and when. Tao was the demon lord who had massacred the Northern Lands! Sesshomaru remembered sending soldiers to help the lord of the Northern Lands but he hadn't participated in the battle himself. Tao had been defeated but he managed to escape before the final blow was made.

'Finally, he has resurfaced trying to destroy my lands now.' Sesshomaru thought. ' Well, I will not let that happen.'

Using his demonic speed, he rushed at Tao wielding tokijin and cut him in the shoulder. And using this last opportunity to strike, Tao struck Sesshomaru in the left side. Both demons backed away but Tao leapt in the air and was caught by a birdlike demon who carried him off. Sesshomaru had won.

Sesshomaru stood there swaying from the wounds and batter he had just gone through. Closing his eyes, he tried to concentrate against the white hot pain coming from all over his body. He suddenly sniffed the air and caught a scent. He realized the arrows had been filled with poison. He had to get the arrows out before they injected more toxin within him. Looking at the nearest one in his left upper arm he looked away while he tore the arrow from his arm. He suddenly squeezed his eyes shut from the excruciating pain that came from the wound. After a few seconds, he moved on to the next arrow in his lower back. He yanked that one out also and waited a few seconds till going on to the last one. The final arrow had gotten stuck between his bone and wouldn't come out easily. Knowing it would have to go in instead of out, he shoved the arrow through his leg piercing flesh and virtually going through the bone. That last one brought tears to his eyes but he looked down and tried to hide them. He quickly forced himself to gather his strength and he limped out of the village hoping to make it to the next one. By using the last of his strength and sheer will he labored himself to go on. He didn't make it.

About three quarters of the way there, he fell to his knees and collapsed in the middle of a brush. Laying on his side he breathed heavily not being able the think about anything else but the pain. He tried dragging himself but he was too weak so he laid there. Blood was pouring from his wounds still but he took no notice of them. After a couple of minutes he lapsed into unconsciousness.

* * *

Ok. So tell me what you think. I've had this story on my desktop for about a year now. I haven't acted until now. Please give me feedback on what I can do for later chapters. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Hidden Feelings

Synopsis: Sesshomaru is injured in a battle against a legendary demon. Afterwards, he meets Kagome and strange girl. Love begins to blossom but between who and what will Sesshomaru do about it? And what of Inuyasha?

Disclaimer: Don't own so don't sue.

* * *

Chapter 2

Back at the castle, Jaken was in most distress.

'The wretched human is driving me crazy!' He thought.

Rin had been playing near the gardens and fooled Jaken into falling into the fountains.

"Jaken-sama! Are you not having fun with Rin?" The innocent little girl cried out and continued running and playing with Jaken chasing after her.

"Stop you, you human girl! The master will not be happy when he returns!" Jaken shouted.

"Oh Jaken stop worrying. Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't hurt a fly. Now stop being a worry toad and play with me!" Rin went running towards the fields, Jaken following closely behind.

Ronia was a healer from a close by village and on her way back from collecting herbs for her herb stock. She was beautiful with her long black hair and her smile. Being only a simple healer she wore simple robes with worn hands. She was walking through the forest when she found traces of blood on the ground. In some places there were little amounts and in others a great amount. She grew worried that there was a person wounded out in the forest. She began searching in the underbrush until she saw a glint of white. In the middle of the brush was a white bundle with patches of red. Walking a bit closer she realized that it was a man and the red was blood.

Hurrying over, she found him unconscious and bearing terrible wounds. He looked as if he went through a battle. After turning him over onto his back she saw that this man's face was very fair with long white hair falling down to his back. He had a moon shaped mark on his forehead and purple slashes on his face which told her that he was a demon. When looking at his swords, she found one with blood splattered all over it and another one with no markings on it at all. She quickly removed the swords from his belt and started to examine the wounds more closely. After removing his clothes she discover even more injuries. Grabbing her bag full of herbs she starting mixing a herbal substance that could cover them until she could get him to the village. Suddenly she smelled a familiar smell. Poison! Looking at a wound on the lower leg she found cut with a green substance coming out. She recognized immediately that he was attacked with poisoned arrows. The poison had a familiar scent, almost the type of poison that her brother used in battle. It was all suspicious but she couldn't worry that now. She focused on trying to heal the demon.

The seal was finished and all of his wounds had been washed so she started administrating the medicine. When she started on the shoulder wound he stirred slightly and began to moan a few times. She knew it was painful but she had to put it on otherwise he would die of infection if not the poison and or the massive blood loss. After applying the seal the only thing she could do now was wait until morning for it was now nightfall.

She did not know who this man was but his face was quite handsome. Before she could restrain herself, she bent down and kissed him on the lips. It felt so good for her for she never really kissed a man before. Then she sat back down and touched his face. He was burning with fever as a result of the poison taking effect and beads of sweat were visible on his forehead. She took her rag and put it there with cold water hoping to cool him down. Using her blanket, she draped it over him and used his boa as a pillow. After a couple of hours he was sleeping peacefully as the fever slowly left him. She stayed by his side all night watching over him.

Early that morning, Ronia went out to get some more water. When she returned the man was still laying in his place. She washed and changed his wounds yet again. As she was packing her supplies, Sesshomaru stirred and opened his eyes. He looked around and saw a woman sitting by him. He tried to get up but he felt a sharp, twisting pain on his back and he let out a grunt.

Ronia inched closer and said, "You shouldn't move. Your wounds are pretty bad. Just stay still."

He looked at her realized that she was beautiful. She had long black hair and her face was lovely. He had never felt anything like this. She got up and walked over to him. He tried to back away but his wounds forced him to stay put. The pain was terrible.

"Please, don't move. You'll only open them up more. Here, let me help you." Ronia drew her hand close but he recoiled and felt another pang throughout his body. He finally stopped rejecting and let her administer to him. She gave him water to drink as she finished packing. When she finished she said," You still need help. I'm taking you back to where you came from if that's all right but it's clear you will not be going on your own." After all this time he hadn't spoken a word.

"Who are you, and where did you come from?" he asked with a frown.

"My name is Ronia. I'm a healer from one of the nearby villages. I was picking herbs when I found you here last night. I haven't left you since."

"I do not need your help. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

Sesshomaru tried to get up once again but when he got to his feet, his head swam and he fell to his knees squeezing his eyes shut while hissing in pain. He cursed himself for being so weak; he didn't want to show weakness in front of the woman. He looked up at her and found a worried look on her face as she tried to lay him back down.

"I warned you not to move. The wound on your shoulder has been opened. I need to reseal it before you lose too much blood. Last night, you lost a lot of blood from all those terrible wounds. How did you get them?" When he stayed quiet for the past few moments, she started mixing another herbal substance. With the knowledge of how rare he spoke, he caught her by surprise when he finally spoke.

"It isn't any of your business but I'm Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands. I was destroying a gang of thieves but they got the better of me. Their numbers were great and their demon leader over powered me. I tried to get to a nearby village but I assume I ended up here."

He then scowled slightly looking off to the side, evidently embarrassed about revealing the events of the night before. As she finished the mixture she started to remove his clothing. To her surprise he sat quietly with no response. The wound had been healing but the movements he had made before opened it up again which caused it to bleed. She had to wash the wound again and she quickly applied the seal. When she finished he put on his clothes.

"You are a good doctor," he commented. She looked at him and blushed.

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

"No, but I am thirsty."

She washed the bowl she used to mix and brought him some water. As he drank, she just sat and stared. She could tell he was tired just by looking at him. Getting him home would be pretty difficult. Just moving causes him pain she thought. After a couple of hours he slept a bit and looked better. As it got later, she decided to ask him if he would come back with her.

"Where is your home? We need to get you indoors in order to heal your wounds."

She was worried about what his answer would be. She realized he could die by himself and she didn't want that to happen to him. Bracing herself, she looked at him trying to look very worried. At that same time he looked at her. Right when their eyes met, she saw that he had deep golden eyes that were filled with emotion. Even though he tried not to show it, she could see deep within those eyes that he had gone through much during his life. Still waiting for an answer, she looked away. Again, he caught her by surprise.

"My castle is not far from here. It's your decision." His eyes turned emotionless again and he remained silent. She wondered how he could change from one manner to another. She began to feel uncomfortable with the silence.

"I will try to get you as close to your castle as possible. You could not survive out here by yourself."

She was surprised at how assertive she sounded. Instead of protesting, he nodded without a word and worked at trying to rise. She hurried over to help him. At times he would tense up from the pain but he kept going without objection. They were moving but slowly towards the huge castle that was near them. Sesshomaru felt uneasy walking through the forest, out in the open. It wasn't his state that worried him, it was Ronia. He had detected some affection in her words earlier but he brushed them away thinking nothing of it. As they got closer to the castle, it hit him.

* * *

OMG! What hit him? Ronia? That evil person! Just kidding. Feedback would be appreciated! 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Hidden Feelings

Synopsis: Sesshomaru is injured in a battle against a legendary demon. Afterwards, he meets Kagome and strange girl. Love begins to blossom but between who and what will Sesshomaru do about it? And what of Inuyasha?

Disclaimer: Don't own so don't sue.

* * *

Chapter 3

Kagome had been wandering the forest trying to calm herself after her argument with Inuyasha. Inuyasha had once again been defiant about his feelings for Kikyo.

Flashback

Kagome had been looking for Inuyasha for some time now.

"INUYASHAAAAA! INUYASHAAAAAA!" she called

As she continued to walk she saw this bright light. That bright light came from Kikyo who had Inuyasha in her arms and they were kissing. Both were locked in a french kiss and what was Inuyasha doing? He was touching her ass!

'Holy Shit' she thought. 'He's kissing and touching her, oh my god.'

She turned to walk away quietly but she accidentally stepped on a branch which caught their attention. Both of them turned their heads and just stared at the embarrassed Kagome.

"Oh look it's my reincarnation. Yes, we are in love again so tough luck." Kikyo sneered. "You should go home because you are in the way. Me and Inuyasha belong together and we don't need you here to ruin it."

Inuyasha just stood there not knowing what to say.

Tears rushed to Kagome's eyes. Inuyasha had told her that he would always be there and always protect her but when Kikyo came around, he was all over her and she was pushed aside.

"So this is how it's going to be huh Inuyasha?" Kagome couldn't keep the fury out of her voice. What's more is that Kikyo had a smile on her face as she pulled him in for another kiss.

Kagome didn't want to see anymore so she turned and ran through the forest only to have Inuyasha catch up with her. This time Kagome was affected by this a lot because the few times he confessed to loving Kikyo, it didn't really matter to her but now she realized that she loved him and when she saw them kissing, it destroyed her. She stopped running and watched Inuyasha jump in front of her.

"Kagome, you didn't have to see that." Inuyasha had this sad look on his face and she couldn't understand why. After all she should be the one who was sad over this whole thing. She looked to the ground and he took her chin and raised it.

"If you thought it was me kissing Kikyo then your wrong. Kikyo approached me and started it." Inuyasha hoped it would kind of fix things but it didn't.

"You think it matters on who started it? Kagome's temper had risen. "Listen buster, it doesn't matter to me who started it but the fact is, YOU STILL ACCEPTED THE KISS! After you promised me dozens of times that you would protect me and that crap, when Kikyo comes, OH well lets all run and drool at her." Kagome couldn't stop herself from revealing her true feelings. All those times she had run away not talking to anyone about her feelings. It was all starting to surface.

Inuyasha had this surprised look on him face. It was as if he never said any of those things. To make things worse, he didn't even remember saying it either.

'He is impossible! Look at him, he doesn't even remember the stuff he promises.' Kagome thought with a look of disgust.

"Have you no understanding at all? You think it's ok to run off to Kikyo and you don't care how it affects me. How could you be so insensitive? You are impossible. I've taken time from my real life to help you collect the jewel shards and all you do is treat me like trash! I would think that you could at least give me some credit for helping you but no you take it all for granted. It makes me sick to see you hang around her. Don't you understand? SHE'S DEAD! I don't ever want to see you again!" Kagome yelled.

"Stop acting this way. Nothing is going on between us. What you saw wasn't real. It wasn't me that kissed her. You have to understand and yes I do appreciate you helping me. You seem to think it revolves around you and it's not like that."

"Oh my god! I DON'T THINK IT REVOLVES AROUND ME! IT'S YOU THAT THINKS THAT! GO AHEAD AND ASK ANYONE! I'M SURE MIROKU AND SANGO WILL PUT YOU IN YOUR PLACE! DAMN YOU AND YOUR INSENSITIVITY!" Kagome was on fire now.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak but he couldn't find the right words. He wanted to comfort her and tell her that he loved her.

'She wouldn't believe me. She would think it were an excuse and she'd shove it back in my face.' thought Inuyasha.

"Look Kagome, I know you saw us kissing. But to tell you the truth, it wasn't a passionate kiss. I've gotten over Kikyo and to tell you the truth... I love you." Inuyasha looked down at his feet.

'Oh great he's gone onto this spew about him liking me just to make me not mad anymore. How stupid of him! Doesn't he know that it's not going to do anything. I saw what I saw and I don't care what he has to say.' Kagome thought bitterly.

"I don't even know who you are anymore. You used to be this sensitive and caring person who would risk his life for the people you cared about. Now, I'm not so sure. You go around and act like I'm some sort of object that is just used for finding jewel shards. You don't show any appreciation for what Sango, Miroku, Shippou, or I do. We're just pawns in your little game. You boast, you strut and act like you're some powerful demon. Well you know what? You're not! It's only what you hope to be. You're never going to become a powerful demon if you keep acting this way. After all we've been through. I thought you changed. I actually thought you could feel our emotions. I was wrong. You can only feel yours and yours alone. You care nothing for us. Kikyo is the only one." A single tear ran down her face. Inuyasha was taken aback. Kagome was really serious. She meant everything she said.

"Look, Kagome... I... I..." He was totally speechless.

Not wanting to hear anymore Kagome rushed off. Armed with her bow and arrows she kept running not knowing where she was going nor caring where she ended up.

END FLASHBACK

'That stupid Inuyasha! How dare he choose Kikyo over me. Haven't I been faithful enough for helping him collect the jewel shards? Jeez what an ungrateful bastard.' she thought. The more she thought about it the more mad she got. 'It shouldn't have to be this way. Even though he loves Kikyo he still should treat me better. It wasn't fair! Kikyo killed Inuyasha over 50 years ago and he still has feelings for her. He must be sick in the head or something! That's all he thinks about: her. Her and only her.'

Stopping in her tracks she saw a a white object moving throughout the trees.

Curiously, she went to see what it was but kept herself concealed behind the trees. Peering closely she saw... Sesshomaru! And he was being helped by a woman no less. A beautiful woman at that. Kagome wondered what happened. Thoughts began racing through her head as she watched them. How beautiful Sesshomaru was, she thought. She started to want him, want him more that Inuyasha.

Finally snapping back into reality she realized what she was thinking. If she started thinking things like that, she'd be no worse that Inuyasha. Giving her attention back to Sesshomaru she could see he was being helped was because he was wounded. Scanning over his body she could see that he was hurt in many places. Knowing this, she had the urge to just go right out and help but she figured not to otherwise he would be angry. So she followed them keeping herself out of sight.

* * *

Wow. Inuyasha gets beat up. Poor guy. Makes me almost feel sorry for him... Nah. Sesshomaru is much better than he is. I wonder how long it'll take to melt his heart? Review please! 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Hidden Feelings 

Synopsis: Sesshomaru is injured in a battle against a legendary demon. Afterwards, he meets Kagome and strange girl. Love begins to blossom but between who and what will Sesshomaru do about it? And what of Inuyasha?

Disclaimer: Don't own so don't sue.

* * *

Chapter 4

The scent of a wild demon rushed at him. He motioned Ronia to stop and looked around with aware eyes. Holding two fingers up, he willed for the dokkasou power and his finger nails started glowing green. He could smell the scent of the wolves surround him. He knew the wolves to be merciless and brutal. His main objective was to get the woman away.

"You need to get away from here as fast as possible. Don't worry about me, just let me take care of them. Now go!" he said in his firmest voice.

From her expression, he could tell that she was very frightened. She quickly ran out of sight leaving Sesshomaru standing in the clearing poised and ready to fight. He realized that he may not survive the fight but he was damn willing to try. Rapidly swishing his arm, he felled a dozen wolves. More and more were coming so the chances of surviving while trying to destroy the wolves was small. His body hurt but he forced himself to move the necessary movements. In the middle of slaying a wolf he smelled the blood of another youkai. He turned around and saw Ronia and smelled youkai blood all around her. Instead of all black, her hair had silver streaks running from the roots down to the tips of her hair. He saw a slight hint of fangs behind her lips and she had claws on her fingertips. Too distracted Sesshomaru was attacked by a wolf. The wolf clawed his back opening wounds and creating others. His vision became cloudy but he could see enough that Ronia's eyes were turning blood red. In a blur the wolves around him fell with claw marks.

It was either his imagination or he saw a glimpse of Kagome behind some trees. He blinked and to his surprise she was still there. She moved forward with a pink barrier around her and her bow drawn. Ronia looked and saw her coming through the trees. Then without paying attention to her, Ronia continued destroying the rest of the wolves when Sesshomaru blacked out.

Later...

When Sesshomaru awoke he had no idea where he was. He tried to recall the events of the night before and remembered Ronia's strange transformation. Sniffing his surroundings, he found that he was in his own room. While trying to focus his vision, he heard a noise. Looking over he saw Ronia asleep in a chair beside his bed. She looked exhausted. Making sure he wasn't seeing things he looked around again and to make him even more surprised, he saw Kagome in another chair on the other side of him bed. As though sensing him, she awoke with a start.

"Oh, Lord Sesshomaru are you feeling better?" she asked in a sweet voice.

He decided that he liked her voice. But he could not bring himself speak just yet because he couldn't figure out why he had seen her in the forest. Letting his curiosity get the better of him, he finally spoke.

"How and when did you get here miko?" He stopped himself realizing that his tone was really cold and harsh.

Looking up at her, she didn't show any signs of anger or anything just a look of worry covered her face. He could tell she was trying to find the right words.

"I saw you fighting the wolves. That woman in the chair, Ronia, she was finishing them off when I got to you. Um... you were unconscious and hurt really bad so we carried you here. Ever since then, Ronia and I have been taking care of your wounds."

Sesshomaru snorted. How could he have been so weak? It was unacceptable. Secretly in his mind he promised to train harder and hone his skills so he wouldn't be as easy to defeat. Very angry with himself he looked away at the wall. He couldn't possibly face a human when he failed to destroy a mare demon. It disgusted him to think about it. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder and Kagome's gaze upon him.

"I know what you must be thinking. I saw the fight between you and the wolves. If I know Inuyasha, then I sort of know you. Like Inuyasha, you hate to lose and will go lengths to make yourself better and better. Don't be too hard on yourself. I think you're a very powerful youkai."

Kagome smiled after that last remark and Sesshomaru could have sworn he felt his heart skip a beat. She was being nice to him after all those times he had tried to kill he and kill Inuyasha, she was still helping him. He couldn't understand it. On the other side of him Ronia started to stir. She opened her dark blue eyes and seeing Sesshomaru awake pulled her out of sleepiness immediately.

"Lord Sesshomaru, how are you feeling today?"

Without looking at either of them he said, "Tell me how long have I been lying here?"

The women looked at each other and then stared at him.

"Well, it did take us awhile to carry you here and you were pretty bad shape when we did arrive. So you've been here for a two and a half days." His head jerked up quickly and looked at Kagome with anger mingled with surprise on his face.

'Why haven't I healed yet?' he thought to himself. His family had been granted the ability to self heal. Even if he had been near death, he would have been fully recovered by one day.

As though reading his mind, Kagome said, "The poison from the arrow wounds was a poison that stops youkai from self healing. Since your fight, you've been hurt and haven't been able to get the poison out of your system. We figure about a week before your body can actually retain your power to self recover."

He could feel the anger inside of him. 'That bastard, Tao. He did this knowing that he would cripple the lord.' He silently promised himself that Tao would be destroyed.

Without warning, he slowly got up out of bed and limped for the room with his private hot-springs. Kagome and Ronia made to follow but received a slam from the door.

"Kami, he isn't taking this well. Losing that battle has shamed him. Other than Inuyasha, this is another being he couldn't destroy." Kagome said.

"We shouldn't be too worried. He is one of the most powerful youkai and if you give him time, he'll get over his weakness." Ronia said in a casual voice.

"I don't think you understand. Sesshomaru isn't a demon that just turns from a fight and doesn't care about losing, he takes it very personally. It destroys him every time he can't defeat Inuyasha. He can't even kill his own half brother and he takes it as a failure." Kagome was surprised at her own voice, defending the demon who tried to kill her dozens of times.

Sesshomaru

He sat to the side of the hot spring deep in thought.

'A mere coyote demon was able to subdue me and destroy my lands at the same time. How was this possible? I had assumed that when Tao was defeated in the Northern lands, he had fled and hoped to never return. The lord of the Northern lands gave him quite a beating though it's amazing how he could have escaped. Now I must figure out how to deal with him now that he has shown up here. I cannot ask for help otherwise my reputation to the other lords will be diminished. What's more is that I have two women to hold here. Ronia's transformation was a strange one but I don't think she'll be much of a problem. I do wonder if Kagome will be willing to stay.' he thought silently.

Returning to reality, he remember that she was Inuyasha's whore and that she shouldn't be trusted until further events but she had the most soothing voice he had ever heard.

Finally he rose from the water and changed into a black kimono with white flowers on the sleeves and the upper torso. Leaving his room he walked to find the two women who saved his life.

* * *

OK, I need some help. My chapters have been getting shorter and shorter. I need some ideas! Review please! 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Hidden Feelings

Synopsis: Sesshomaru is injured in a battle against a legendary demon. Afterwards, he meets Kagome and strange girl. Love begins to blossom but between who and what will Sesshomaru do about it? And what of Inuyasha?

Disclaimer: Don't own so don't sue.

* * *

Chapter 5

Back at Kaede's village, Inuyasha was getting pummeled.

"You stupid ass hole! How could you even sink so low into betraying Kagome? After all she's done for you, you just go run off to Kikyo. What the hell possessed you to do that? You've just finished the Shikon Jewel and now she's got it. Do you realize how this is affecting her? You have no understanding what-so-ever when it comes to Kagome but Kikyo is like reading a book." Sango was fuming.

"She has a point you know Inuyasha. It wasn't right to treat Kagome that way. You should have talked to her before you would go off with Kikyo." Miroku sighed. This was probably the thousandth time this has happened and every time, Inuyasha blew it.

"You guys shut the fuck up! I don't need grief from any of you guys. You don't know what happened so I suggest you guys keep your noses out of my business. If you have seen what happened, you guys would have a different opinion. Don't just go and take Kagome's side! Jeez, it's hard to get real friends these days! Just leave me alone!" Inuyasha took off running into the trees.

Sango sat on the floor thinking about there Kagome could be. She had been a friend whenever needed to. She had always been there. Now her friend was out somewhere in Japan lost or either hurt.

"Damn that Inuyasha! He's managed to ruin things again. That guy can never do anything right."

"Well, don't go judging him too harshly. Remember, he had to choose between Kikyo and Kagome who are so alike. You can't really expect a guy to just close his eyes and just choose. Think about how hard it was for him."

"Damn it Miroku! Talk sense will you? Our friend Kagome could be out there dead and all your doing it taking Inuyasha's defense. After all the damage he's caused, I'm surprised that we're even living with him still. Don't just think about this from Inuyasha's view, look into Kagome's." Sango left the hut and ran into the other direction and into the forest leaving Miroku behind.

'Inuyasha was harsh but he did have a choice to make. Ah... why is love such a difficult thing?" He took off in a sprint trying to catch up with Sango. After a few minutes he caught up with her only she wasn't in the mood to talk. She was disgusted that Miroku would take Inuyasha's side.

"Inuyasha has been with Kagome who looks just like Kikyo because of her being the reincarnation. So of course he would have trouble trying to forget Kikyo if he was stuck with a woman who resembles her so much. I mean, think about it. How would you feel if you were with a person that looks like another person who killed you a long time ago. I think you'd be in the same position because you never lose old memories. They always come back one time or another and it's hard to forget terrible memories. And since Inuyasha is half demon, he feels human emotions and doesn't know how to deal with them. It's hard on hanyous because of their half human side. He'll come back in due time and while we wait, I suggest we go find Kagome."

Sango stared out into the bright blue sky.

"Your right you know, I was just acting irrational. Inuyasha does have trouble expressing his feelings but he still shouldn't have done that to Kagome. He owes her for all that she done and it just pisses me off to have her hurt when she risks her life to help him." Picking her hiraikos, she called Kilala to her side and the fire-cat demon transformed and whisked them both away in search of Kagome.

Inuyasha

Dashing through the forest, Inuyasha fumed with anger. He lashed and slashed at trees that happened to be in his way.

'What the hell is wrong with everybody? I didn't do anything. Kikyo approached me and it's not like I welcomed that kiss. Damn all of them! I thought they were my friends and now they turn on me because Kagome decides to get jealous of me and Kikyo. Holy shit!' He stopped for a moment.

'What am I doing? Don't you realize that you just lost all or your friends?'

The thought plummeted into his stomach. It was true, all his friends left him because of Kikyo. If he hadn't been so stupid as to kiss her in front of Kagome and then pushed in aside as if nothing happened. His eyes lowered as he remembered how Kagome reacted. He had hurt her after she helped him find the jewel shards that were needed for HIS use and his use only. He has taken her for granted and just used her as a pawn to finish the Shikon no Tama. It was all about him and his actions left him all alone again and with no jewel.

Letting that all sink in, he sank miserably to the ground and tears came to his eyes as he remembered again and again what happened earlier. He had been so wrong in treating Kagome that way. Now she was gone and he didn't have the heart to go after her. She would never forgive him and it would be feudal to try to win back her affections.

He rose and walked slowly through the darkness of the forest along and unloved.

Kagome and Ronia

"Wow this palace is huge! I wonder where we are." Kagome wondered with amazement.

"We really shouldn't be wandering around. What if Sesshomaru catches us?" Ronia asked in a worried voice.

"What if indeed." said a strong voice from behind.

Both women turned to see Sesshomaru dressed in a black kimono. Kagome thought he looked very handsome in it but stopped herself. She still wasn't sure who to love. Ronia went over to the demon lord.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I apologize for going around the palace without your permission. It won't happen again."

'What the hell is she doing? How can she be all proper all of a sudden?' Kagome thought viciously. She was jealous that Ronia could be so polite to him as if she was trying to impress him.

Sesshomaru took notice of this but decided to think about it later.

"Come, I will take you to the training grounds where I will teach you to defend yourself as gratitude for your help." He turned around and led them down the long, almost never ending hallway.

When they stopped, the found a huge room that resembled an old style japanese dojo. Weapons lined the walls and sitting mats were lined up against the far wall to their left. Sesshomaru casually walked in and looked around.

"Find the weapon that best suits you and come over here."

Both women went around the room looking at the various gadgets and fighting instruments. Sesshomaru was amused by the look on each girls face. It was like they had never seen such an inventory. Finally after a few minutes they all were sitting on the mats while Sesshomaru explained each weapon of their choosing.

Kagome of course, picked the bow and a katana while Ronia just picked twin katanas.

"To begin with, the katanas are more for attacks rather than defense because of their length. You should do well in practicing defense. Now hold your swords up and try to hit each other. Don't hold back."

As if wanting to fight each other, both women started lunging at each other hitting and slashing with no mercy. Sesshomaru could see how skilled they both were though there was room for improvement.

Ronia fought with all her strength and was able to slash Kagome in a couple of places. Angered by all this, Kagome resisted and returned the blows with those of her own. By a couple of minutes, both women were torn and bleeding, wounded in numerous places. Sesshomaru brought out his tensaiga and healed both and they continued to fight amusing him with every blow they landed on each other.

Without warning, Kagome back slashed Ronia and she fell to the floor. Fiery anger flashed in her eyes and she all of a sudden changed. Her hair had changed into the black with silvery streaks and her face had changed and a hint of fangs showed.

Sesshomaru finally understood who she was. Ronia was a coyote demon and had the power to conceal her demon blood. Her blood smelled exactly like Tao's blood. It dawned on him that she was related to the demon leader.

Blinded by her fury, she lunged at Kagome with blinding speed and all Kagome could do was blink before she was cut and slashed. Stunned by this burst of energy, Kagome tumbled to the floor bleeding profusely from over a dozen wounds.

Obviously pissed off, Sesshomaru dashed and pinned Ronia to the wall.

"Who are you and why do you smell like Tao? I should kill you right now for hurting Kagome!" he angrily spat out.

"I am Tao's half sister and my name really in Ronia. I concealed my demon blood because I do not want to be in association with that bastard."

"You lie! You are working with him in order to assassinate me. You should know damn well that he's after my blood!" His claws sunk into her neck and she gasped from the loss of breath. "You will leave this place and never seek my help again or I will personally kill you."

While this was happening, Kagome lay on the floor gasping for breath. She was losing too much blood much too quickly. Though she was on the verge of death, she caught every word they spoke.

With cold fury, he threw Ronia out of the dojo and his eyes were glowing red to show he meant business. Frightened by the demon lord's anger, she scurried out of the castle not daring to look back. In her eyes, she secretly cursed her half brother. She'd have to go and kill him herself. He had ruined too many of her relationships too many times. Tucking the katana in her belt, she dashed into the forest.

* * *

Ah, things are starting to heat up aren't they? First a mysterious demon and now this? What will happen? Review please!


End file.
